


butterfly march

by berryargento



Series: Aqours casual!Vampire AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, casual!vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: She never thought a simple, sweet smell of blood could attract her /that/ much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Love Live! and this fic was originally posted for @eiyuupicup's birthday @ tumblr

_Cool night air was perfect for a night jog._

_Well, curfew only works for human, meaning any other supernatural being could roam free as long as they were not breaking a law. Kanan was stressed by her project as she took her sleeveless dark blue hoodie and picked a pace around Numazu empty roads by running._

_The sea at night smelt nice, the sky with glittering stars was pretty; what more she could wish for as a refreshment?_

_As she tread her usual pathway for a jog, she picked up a human smell, o_ _ne that's different, distant, though inviting and tempting—such human that might have a sweet blood, or so Dia once have had mentioned._

_Kanan took her detour, curious about this new smell, and arrived on the shore where one burgundy-haired beauty stood looking to the sea._

_"It's bad for a human during this hour—if she's lucky, ghouls won't appear."_

_Kanan decided to call her from afar._

_"Hey, you there!" great, the girl turned to look this way. "It's kind of late, what are you doing there?"_

_Amber eyes gleamed, just like stars above that she adored. The girl clumsily approached Kanan's call._

_"I … umm …" she fidgeted. "I could ask the same, what are you doing this late? The town is pretty much dead."_

_Kanan tilted her head, "Oh, don't you know about the curfew? I mean, humans shouldn't be around over 10 PM since rumored ghoul vampires are around."_

_The mysterious girl looked at the sea once again, "Sorry, I just moved in, so—"_

* * *

Dia was not exactly accustomed to hear _anything_ from Kanan aside from her diving habit, how sparkling the starry sky, or sometimes how her research project's clock struck at nine pm that time, the vampire only cafe that Numazu had is practically empty as for now.

Well, they could meet up somewhere else but Kanan said she's in a mood for coffee, whilst by the day, both of them were busy with school matters and all, also, since she just got her paycheck. Dia just ordered a green tea.

"So?"

"It was … _that_ night," Kanan's voice decreased to whisper. "I met a human outside the curfew."

Dia's eyebrow perked up, "Oh? That's rare. I think the rule around Numazu is pretty much sound about night activities—since some rumored ghoul vampires are around."

"Mm, guess she's a newcomer here, from Tokyo," Kanan said. "She doesn't smell like Uchiura's sea."

"Uhh, that's kind of gross way of putting it, Kanan-san," the raven-haired vampire gritted her teeth. "And … what about this girl?"

* * *

_[Her expression was one of soft, yet ridden with burden and sadness, Kanan could surmise.]_

_She decided to take this human back to her home, as it's not exactly safe outside. Kanan told few things about herself so this girl doesn't need to worry—she's a vampire, not exactly a pure-blooded Dia fared, a moderate-class vampire with good track records who never hurt any human or request random blood like the newcomer had mentioned ever happened._

_It 's not the era where you need to hide the fact that you were inhuman, in fact, everything is already documented to the government and you could look up almost everything by public databases, even about your track record or 'binge eating' behavior. Living in harmony has been going well for normals and monsters, though precautions about mutants and other dangerous species is always a must._

_"I see … guess it's just Tokyo that's kind of … harsh?" the burgundy-haired girl said. "This town seems so calm, I don't ever think there'll be ghouls roaming."_

_"Just precautions, we don't want any bloodshed happening," Kanan explained. "If the condition met, the curfew rule would sure be over and it would be great to walk around at night—I mean, the sea and the sky are beautiful."_

_Amber eyes scanned around, stretching from Kanan and to the sea not far from her, wearing a forlorn expression again._

_"Mm. They are beautiful."_

_A silence and it was only their steps that could be heard. The moon was nowhere to be seen._

_"Is … something wrong?" Kanan asked, hands on her back. "You look unwell."_

* * *

"I … kind of want to applaud you for being not as dense as a rock for once." Dia remarked as she gave her tea a sip.

Kanan _smoothly_ brushed the topic away. "I thought for once she was going to jump and end her life, seeing her face like that."

"Then? I don't think a stranger would love to confide to a vampire she just met?"

* * *

_"So I can't hide it," the girl heaves a sigh. "I was disappointed over something—my piano competition didn't go well."_

_Kanan paused her steps, she did the same and looked downwards, a bit ashamed of herself as her thoughts and feelings pondered; it came out like a flooding, crashing waves to the shore. The blue-haired listener stayed, didn't break any word or any form of consolation as the story-telling went on._

_._

_._

_._

_She clapped her lips not long,_ no, no, she's saying things to a stranger, no—

_"Have you calmed down now?"_

_The stranger gave her an utmost comforting smile, along with ruffling to her hair, something she never expected, even in her wildest imagination._

_(It was warm—it's a warmth she would yearn for eternity.)_

* * *

"—After that, I bid farewell to her, end of story."

Dia was about to drop her cup.

"… It's just me or did you have some motive by doing it, Matsuura Kanan-san?" she slammed the table, lightly, not enough to crack it, yeah.

"No?" Dia wanted to dissipate. "Is it a crime? I mean she's uneasy and a pat can calm her, right?"

"Ahem. Okay. In summary," Dia pointed her finger to Kanan. "Do you want to ask me how to get closer to _that human_?"

Kanan gave Dia a somewhat innocent smile. "H-How did you know?"

"It's all written in your story! Oh, so finally this Kanan-san wants a human mate—"

"Dia, don't put it that way you do it to Mari. I know how often she needs to buy a blood supplement because of you."

"W-What? N-no! I-I just find her blood delectable, that's all and she's willing to let me take hers—"

"Isn't it the same?" Kanan snickered, puffing her chest a bit when shot down Dia's (prideful) statement. "Give me some tips or two, will you?"

With an 'ugh', Dia finally complied, though denying completely the name between her and Mari as 'a vampire and her human mate'.

* * *

Kanan was right, Dia's advice was pretty much useless.

Well, of course, it's not like she could do things like Dia did … she was experimenting things.

It has been a week since that night encounter and never she saw the burgundy-haired girl around anymore. She thought since Uchiura is the only high school they have around the are, she must be here but she picked no smell indicating the girl—perhaps because it was the morning assembly that variety of smells mixed to another.

_Is this really what Dia said as 'longing' for a blood, even though I haven't tasted one yet?_

Hallway suddenly buzzed with second and first years coming through, they must have been coming from the auditorium where the morning assembly was being held. Third years were allowed to come back first while the other years were hearing an additional announcement.

Kanan caught her, in the middle of the crowd, right beside her childhood friends, talking shyly.

For once, she was grateful that her instinct was spot on.

* * *

"Eh? You want to know more about Riko-chan?"

Chika fiddled with her mikan, You saluted upon Kanan's call to both of them, they had been dragged to the first floor first time after the lunch bell rang.

 _Riko_ —so that's her name, Kanan murmured. _It suited her well._

"What will you do with a human, Kanan-chan? That's a _very_ rare of you." You added with a bit emphasize.

"Uhh, well, just … _curious_?"

 _Even Chika could sense the awkwardness in you, Kanan-chan._ You could say. Though Chika was smart enough not to press on things, unlike her, she would just support Kanan with everything she got.

"Good luck, Kanan-chan! Riko-chan is a good human, do take care of her!" Chika exclaimed.

* * *

Sakurauchi Riko, just moved from Akihabara to Uchiura, 16 years old; a normal, plain human in the society of supernatural of Numazu, a good prey for any monsters.—

—actually, Riko has been there since the orientation of the second year, the one Kanan couldn't attend because of her family problems. According to Chika and You, Riko went outside at night often, and maybe some supernatural beings already accustomed to her smell. Nothing happened during her stay, no crime ever reported regarding her in the past about her relation with other monsters, she's completely a plain human.

All in all, Kanan was grateful she's okay.

…

Wait.

What's really gotten into her? How can she be so _smitten_ over a human? Someone she just met once? Was it about her strong, sweet smell that draws her, or the curiosity to taste those blood running inside her veins?

She should cool her head off with diving for today—

"Kanan-chan~! We invited our new friend to go diving today~"

—or, _not_.

* * *

This vampire, she said that her name is Matsuura Kanan, and she is a senior in Uranohoshi High.

To her surprise, their next encounter went like that, simply when Chika and You asked her to go diving together. Apparently, Kanan was a diving shop owner's daughter, she would take care the shop during her spare time.

"Don't some vampires afraid of water?" Riko asked. Kanan twirled her head from checking oxygen tanks she brought on the boat.

"Well, some, maybe," Kanan answered. "Us vampires are stronger as of now, we are not fazed by sunlight anymore, but guess garlic or silverwares still a big no," she noticed Riko wrinkled her forehead. "I have a diving certificate in case you don't believe that I'm fine in waters, or, yeah, just ask these two idiots."

You chuckled and Chika pouted at Kanan's teasing.

Riko smiled at their antics as the boat brought them to their diving destination, far from the land …

* * *

Her doubts of Kanan finally lifted after certain hours.

They did a number of aimless dive, enjoying the sea of Numazu before Chika took Riko up.

She was stuck in the nearby coral reef and bleed her arm in the process. Kanan quickly came to their aid, brandishing the first aid kit and told Chika to get You back to the surface too.

Riko couldn't tear her eyes away from Kanan as she took care of her wounds—in a very _human_ way; cleaning up the cut, disinfecting her wound, bringing her hand slightly above the heart to stop excess bleeding, wrapping her arm with bandages …

"Something on my face?"

She flinched, flabbergasted, unable to form a right word, "—Ah, _uhh_."

"Are you wondering why I don't suck your blood instead?" Kanan offered a smile. "I'm not that kind of vampire, you know."

"I-I mean—no, of course you're not!" _w-what's wrong with me?_ "W-Well, uhh, y-you see—it's just h-how vampires are, right!?"

The blue-haired vampire giggled, but of course, it _is_ how blood-thirsty vampire should be, to clean every blood spotless, it only depends on how ones can control their urges and wants.

"I'm sure you have things you need to wary about, especially around a vampire like me. Don't worry, I can always assure you that I don't mean any harm."

.

_There was something between the pool of amethyst that made her feel calm and secure._

_This vampire was nothing like those gruesome vampires' tell-tales she had heard during her lifetime as a plain, normal human._

_This girl was a mere stranger who happened to catch her._

_(Riko wouldn't let_ it _go.)_

.

"Matsuura-san?"

{It was that smile again: warming her alike sunshine, calming her alike the night sky, yet crashing her alike the tide. Kanan leaned casually on the boat's railing, brushed her bangs aside from opposite wind blow when she answered all of Riko's pending question with a simple move.}

"Just call me Kanan." she ended with a little wink. "How can I help you, Riko-chan?"


End file.
